The Emperor and I
by MrsCreedy
Summary: Katane  has found herself arrested for treason. Can she earn the empires respect back or will she end up getting more than she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Stop! Let me go!" The senator screamed. Two imperil guards were dragging her down the halls of the senate. She struggled left and right to get free but their grip was to strong.

"I am not part of the Rebellion!" she shrieked, "Let me go, this is an outrage!" The guards dropped her to the floor where she lye staring at the black boots of two people. She looked up and recognized the two faces staring down at her, one was the face of Emperor Palpatine, the other was his right hand man

Darth Vader, both were to be feared.

"Emperor Palpatine this is an outrage, I'm in no part of the Rebellion, you must believe me." she pleaded

"Senator Katane Olonn you are under arrest for treason," Palpatine said as his yellow eyes glaring down at her with disgust, "If you do not relinquish the information you have you will be sentenced to a torture station where my apprentice, Darth Vader, will have the pleasure of coaxing it out of you."

"I have no information to give, I know nothing!" she cried, "I am not part of the rebellion, you have to believe me." Katane was overcome with desperation, staring into her emperor's eyes he would have to see reason... wouldn't he?

"I'm afraid that the evidence we have against you is quite strong," he said to her, "if you don't give me what you know it is all over for you."

"Don't I get a trial?" she asked as fear caught her words.

"I AM YOUR TRIAL!" he shouted and Katane cringed, "take her away." A simple "No," slipped from Katane's lips and the guards picked her up and dragged her out of sight with her screaming for help.

Chapter 1: Six Months Later

"The Rebellion is growing stronger; we have to start taking them seriously." Governer Tarkin said

"Quiet yourself, Governor!" Palpatine snapped, "Unless you want to spy on the rebellion yourself I suggest you find us a spy who's not riddled with top down incompetence!"

"Sir there is no one left who can go at this time; it would take years to train someone new." Tarkin pleaded hoping is master would see reason.

"No, I have an Idea." Palpatine said, "It seems I now have need for Senator Olonn. She is a known rebel they will welcome her with open arms."

"Sir, She'll never do it you'll be force to kill her." Tarkin said, "Vader has been torturing her for months and we have received nothing from her besides it still will take years to train her properly."

"How dare you defy me! Did you forget what I can do?" Palpatine growled, Breaking a lost soul with be easy as pie"

"Sir, I was simply trying to reason with you that she has no training and it may be a waste of time."

"Here is your reason, when we captured a small group of rebels last week one of them was former General Kal Steate. Kal is Senator Olonn's brother. All we have to do is threaten to kill him and she will roll right over for us."

Palpatine explained, "Now have Vader bring me the girl."

Senater Katane Olonn sat shivering under a freezing cold shower. The rags she was given to wear clung to her frozen skin. Darth Vader standing on the other side of the room, staring at her.

"It's been six months and still you resist, I give you credit for surviving this long." He taunted, "The Emperor has requested to see you this day. You will have to wash yourself." He tossed her a sliver of soap.

"It's too c...c...cold," she jittered, "I have n...n...nothing to say to the Emperor"

"You don't have to say anything but you will find yourself right back down here." Vader warned. Katane rubbed the soa[ on her hands and it stung in all her open cuts, it was the same when she applied it to her face. Vader turned off the water and dragged her out of the shower.

She found herself being lead down the halls of the Senate by two imperial guards, Vader leading them. They entered the Emperor's office and knocked her to the floor. The Emperor stared down at her with his yellow eyes and she stared right back. His black hood covered much of his face; she was not afraid.

"Former Senator Olonn, it's nice to see you're still holding up." Palpatine said, his eyes moved over her long brown hair, then her bruised face and finally notice her once bright green eyes now dull and lifeless. "I have a job for you."

"You can forget it, " she spat, " I wont help you."

"I think you misunderstand I'm not asking. You will do as I say or else..." she cut him off by shouting, "…Or else what? You'll kill me. I've been begging Vader to do it for months now. What can you do to me you haven't already done?"

"I'll kill Kal Steate." Palpatine said with a grim, "As we speak he sits in our prison cells waiting for me to give the order. Now what will you do?" Katane sat there shocked, "you're lying." she said.

"Am I? Let's see." Palpatine hit a button on his desk and a screen cam down from the ceiling; on it was Kal being beaten, "This is live by the way." Katane looked in horror.

"He'd rather die then have me help you." she said

"Yes, but what would you rather do?" Palpatine asked, "Keep in mind that you claim to be loyal to the Empire."

"I'm loyal to neither the Empire nor the Rebellion." Katane said.

Palpatine grabbed her by the throat and jerked her upwards, "you will learn loyalty to me! Now what will be Mr. Steate's fate?

"I'll do it, please don't hurt him." Katane choked as two tears slid down her cheeks. Palpatine let go and she fell to the floor coughing.

"Here is your assignment; you will be assigned to spying on Rebel Alliance." Palpatine started, " It will take sometime in order for us to weave you into there forces until that time you will be my personal attendant."

"Fine, Whatever but I have your word about Kal, you will let him live?"

Katane asked standing up.

"If you do all I ask." He replied

"I want it in writing," Katane said gritting her teeth. Palpatine drew up a contract she signed and he signed.

"Vader have the maids properly wash and cloth her." he waved them away. The guards walked her out of the room this time.

Chapter 2: A Force to Be Reckoned With

Katane had been at this for three whole weeks. Doing whatever the Emperor asked: cleaning, bringing meals to him and his delegates, delivering messages, all sorts of stuff, day in and day out. However hard the work was, every night he would show her that Kal was safe and sound.

Katane was scrubbing the conference table; the Emperor had been discussing the rebellion with several top senators. They had really made of mess of things. She dropped the sponged in the bucket when she finished. She hated cleaning, it was a droid's job not hers. She was a senator of the old republic and the new instated Empire not a servant to that tyrant in the black hood.

The door opened and Vader walked in.

"The Emperor has demanded your audience." Vader said stepping closer

"What's up with all this wishy washy cleaning? I thought I was gonna be

spying on the Rebellion."

"Your work is whatever the Emperor wishes, you are his servant." Katane's

throat got tight like he was squeezing it but he was still standing at the door

with his hands at his sides, " You may be his servant but you will respect my

command." Katane fell to her knees gasping for air. He had used the force on her

, he'd done it before while torturing her but never by choking the air out of

her. If he could do this then the emperor could, she would have to watch her

step.

Chapter 3: Groped

Palpatine watched Katane from across his desk. All her wounds had healed and he liked looking at her pretty face, though now riddled with disgust. He loved manipulating her, pissing her off and having complete control over her. He could make her do whatever he wanted just by threatening her dear brother. Her love would be her undoing, soon her hate will take over and she will be loyal to no other then him.

He then got an idea, a way to really make her squirm. He stood up, "It has come to my attention that you are unhappy with all the chores you have been going."

"Yeah I am! Cleaning is droids work not mine." She snapped.

"It is your work because I say it is your work, remember we had a deal. Now Kal's life hangs in the balance." He placed his hands on her shoulders and she tensed, "I could find other uses for you..." his hand slid from her shoulder over her chest and cupped her left breast. Katane's eyes went wide, her heart pounded in her chest and her brain screamed at her, what the fuck is he doing? Push him the fuck away and run! No matter how much her head screamed "run" she was frozen still. Her breaths came short and fast but she managed to say, "I'll stick with cleaning."

She bolted for the door. Her shoulder struck Tarkin's on her way out as he was coming in, she didn't care she just ran.

"What was all that about, sir?" Tarkin asked looking down the hall after her.

"I believe we have our spy," Palpatine said, "I have anew assignment for her. She is now to be at my side at all times. I want her to understand the power I command!"

Chapter 4: Crazy Tarkin

For the next ten months Katane was with Palpatine all the time. He was teaching her all she needed to know when penetrating the Alliance. Her "training" made her feel sick. She hated being in the same room with that man who had groped her several months ago but at the same time her hatred lessened.

He is ridiculing words tearing her down every step of the way. He was always calling her a traitor and worthless. She felt useless, which is what he wanted her to feel it made her easier to control and she didn't care, she'd let him have his way. She was willingly becoming his servant, it gave her some meaning in her life and the more he was growing on her. The crueler he was the more she liked him.

She was shipping out this morning but she didn't want to go. She wanted to stay here and Serve her Emperor. She hated herself for admitting it but it was the truth. Part of her didn't even care what happened to Kal anymore.

She put her head in her hands; she couldn't really be thinking this way, could she? Starting to care for a man that has beaten her down and destroyed everything she work so hard to build: her career, her family and friends, her entire universe all gone because of him and here she sat wanting him to see her off. She felt sick inside.

Tarkin waltzed in with a grin on his face from ear to ear. Katane was disgusted; she wanted to know where Palpatine was. Wasn't he going to see her off? Or Threaten Kal or something? She stared at him as he walked over to her, "You are finally shipping out, my dear." He grinned, "Finally going back to your rebel friends. But you won't be their friend, will you?"

"Don't try acting so big and bold you're not Vader and you don't frighten

me." Katane said mockingly.

"Quite yourself! I've been looking forward to the day that you ship out and you will fail and our Emperor will be forced to kill you." Tarkin said putting a knife to her throat, "you see I can be just as menacing as Vader." Katane stepped back and she found herself against the wall. The look in Tarkin's eyes worried her; he really hated her or the rebel he thought she was. It was different, with Vader you could never see the hate in his eyes but with Tarkin his stared was crazed and scary.

"Where's Palpatine?" Katane asked through gritted teeth. Tarkin turned away from her and said, "Our Emperor is speaking to the Empire today about your rebel friends. Did you really expect him to see you off?" She had but she wasn't about to tell him that. "No I will be escorting you to your ship and you will report everything back to me." Katane was furious! She didn't want to have anything to do with this man and now he was her commanding officer. Who knows what he would tell the Emperor? He could lie about whatever she found on the rebels. She was in danger.

"Got to hell," Katane spat. Tarkin chuckled and replied, "We'll see." He walked her to her ship and as the ship departed she stared at the Senate building wishing she was there.

Chapter 5: Abandoning the Mission

Seven weeks had passed and Katane had reported to Trakin at least four times on various actions of the Rebellion. She hated talking to the man, always wishing she could report straight to Palpatine. He must have been far to busy but she wished he could make a little time for her. Knowing these hopes were nothing be childish dreams she returned too the work in front of her. The Rebels were having a meeting in an hour on some new plans that had come into play, which also meant she would be contacting Tarkin in the coming days.

She sat back in her chair; the Rebellion had trusted her so easily, hell they need all the help they could get. Katane found that she hated them, all of them. They are the reason Kal turned against her, the reason she was blamed for his crimes, the reason she is no longer a senator and the reason she was tortured.

Being away for awhile helped her to realize she cared deeply for the Emperor. The more he ridiculed her, the more she wanted him to love her, the more he abused her, the more she wanted to hold him. The smallest part of her hated herself for it but she kept pushing that part away. That was also the part of her that still had love for her brother Kal however that part was shrinking too.

"Katane, meetings' starting." She heard a voice call to her from the door way. She looked up to see Bail Organa looking back to her. He smiled and walked away.

"You're gonna pay for betraying the Empire," she said to herself quietly.

The meeting was long and boring for the most part but then General Jennak got up and said something very interesting...

"Our Bawthan spies have intercepted information concerning the construction of an imperial base called the Deathstar. Katane's eyes widened. One night after cleaning the conference room she had passed by Palpatine's office and she had heard him, Vader, and Tarkin all talking she couldn't make it all out but she had heard about the Deathstar and how critical it was to the Empire. She heard nothing more that night worrying they would sense her presents, who knows they might have.

"They have not started construction yet," General Jennak continued, "We must get those plans before the base if operational." The whole room roared with cheers. Katane was infuriated; they were acting like a bunch of anarchist animals. She hated them and all they stood for. She wanted them all dead! ALL OF THEM!! Katane's boby turned hot and her breathing became short, she had to get out of there, off this planet and away from all of them. She had to return to her Palpatine even if it meant he might kill her for abandoning her post.

She bolted from the room and down the halls until she reached her room. She frantically started throwing her things into a bag as tears began to slide down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore, these animals trying to destroy her Palpatine's empire. She was not going to stand for this!

She was done packing and so she headed for the docking bay, stealing a ship would be child's play with everyone still at the rally. She quickly hopped into a small shuttle; she set the controls to autopilot and then put in the coordinates for Courscant. The shuttle took off and she began her trip away from the Rebel Alliance.

Now in deep space she had time to collect herself but her emotions where still raging. Feelings had finally surfaced, such as how much she hated Kal and how much she loved Palpatine. The hate that brewed inside her over Kal gave her a sense of relief. All her life she had been second to her twin. Parents loved him best; he had the better schooling which granted him the better job. He was given everything and everything came so easily to him; he never had to work hard a day in his life and she struggled to gain the life she had and it was ripped out from under her by his betrayal. The tears welled in her eyes but she would not let them fall, he would not get her tears too.

She calmed herself down by thinking about her beloved Palpatine. She wished she had never left to spy on the rebels. She belonged in Courscant with him as a senator of the Imperial Senate. It was her lifes work and she wanted it back and she wanted him with it. A soft sob escaped her lips, she loved Palpatine so much and yet he only saw her as a traitor when she wasn't. It was Kal who was the traitor and should pay dearly for it, far more dearly then he was already paying. Perhaps she would be the one to make him pay...

Chapter 6

Katane arrived at Courscant sixteen hours later. She ditched the ship and headed straight for the prison. Her heart was filled with hate as she entered the prison. When the guard opened the gate to Kal's cell and he looked up at her with a smile and furry took complete control of her.

"Katane your alive, I thought for sure they would have killed you." He said looking relieved.

"Oh no I'm far from dead," Katane said in a mocking tone," Actually, I have just returned from spying on your rebel friends."

"You are still working for the Empire; how could you?" He shouted.

"I love the empire very much and take pride in not being a total anarchist like you."

"I bet your sleeping with the Emperor, tell me is he a good fuck." Kal Spat.

"I'll leave that question to your imagination." Katane said as she removed a knife from her pocket, "This little trinket I picked up from your friends." She slashed it against his throat, spilling his blood.

"I hate you Kal." She whispered in his ear as his heart stopped beating.

Katane made her way to the senate building when she got there armed guards were waiting for her. They cuffed her and Vader walked up to her...

"You are under arrest for treason..." He started to say but she cut him off, "I will only speak to Palpatine and that is all I have to say."

"GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He yelled and they carried her off.

Palpatine sat in his office watching the video of Katane spilling the blood of her own brother. He smiled to himself, she really was something. He never expected this out of her but he was pleased. He licked his lip and he watched her whisper something in Kal's ear. What had she said to him in his dying moment? He would really love to get his hands on her. She was very beautiful woman and now that there was hate within her it made him want her more. He got hard just thinking about it but then Tarkin entered the room. Before he could say one word Palpatine said, "Bring the girl to my quarters, I want to speak with her." Tarkin Nodded and left.

Katane sat in a chair across from the bed. She was still shaken from killing Kal but was ready to face her Emperor but wasn't sure she was ready to reveal everything to him. He walked in with out his hooded robe, his dressing was black as always and the hair a top his head was now dull and thinning. He wore smug grin on his face and his red eyes pulsed with life, the same red eyes that she had grown so use to having glaring at her. Katane wanted him bad more then ever.

Katane jumped to her feet and said quite loudly, "They are planning to steal the plans for the Deathstar. I'm sorry I ran but I couldn't stay there anymore, I don't care if you kill me but I will not go back. And as for killing Kal well it should have been done along time ago and you..." He held up a hand to silence her, "Slow down and start over."

Katane sucked in a deep breath and said as calmly as she could, "They are planning to steal the plans to the Deathstar."

"I see and I know you know how important that is." he said stepping closer. He felt fear hit her and then it turn to longing.

"I figured you knew I was listening that night," she said," All I wanted was to find away to make you realize I was never part of the rebellion."

"I knew you weren't after the six months of torture," He replied.

"Then why the hell did you put me through all the hell of being your wishy washy servant!"

"I needed a spy and you weren't ready, you were not loyal to me anymore. Besides I couldn't just reinstate you it would make me look incompetent and we can't have that."

"Well as long as you look good." Katane growled. He placed a hand on her cheek and said, " Don't be angry. I will fix your life and give you a position you can't refuse."

"When?" Katane asked looking into his eyes.

"In the morning, Katane. Now tell me why you killed General Steate?"

"I hated him," She said, "He is the reason I have been tortured, ridiculed, and forced to do things I didn't want to do. The only reason I kept him alive was because I felt guilty and I thought I was nothing without him. But now I realize it was hate along." He sensed the hate pulse in her and it aroused him. He had no plans to let her leave this night without making her his. He pulled her by the back of the neck until her lips met his in a heated kiss. He pressed his mouth hard to hers as her arms found their way around his neck.

This is what Katane wanted and she was more then willing to let him have his way with her but there was an annoying linger of fear. She hated still fearing him but it wasn't like her fears were unjust. He was a very frightening man, hell; with a twist of his hand he could choke the life from her. He controlled a power far beyond her imagination.

His hands moved from a tight grip on her shoulders to her back. His right hand moved to her breast where it had found its place months before in his office. Her nipples were hard, poking the inside of her shirt. His thumb flicked her hardened nipple and she let out a soft moan at the action. His kisses moved from her lips to her and his hand left to breast, moved down her stomach to the waist of her pants and he unfastened them. She pushed his hand away and quickly untucked his shirt from his trousers and pulled it off. He was a little taken back by her aggressiveness but decided to let her do as she pleased. She sat him down in the chair across from the bed. She started kissing his neck and running her finger through his thinning hair. Her kisses trailed over his collar bone to his chest, she nipped at his peck and her hands where busy undoing she pants. She spread his legs and knelt between them and her mouth descended on his member.

She started a slow rhythm with soft sucks. He rested his head on the back of the chair and let out a low moan. He was in total ecstasy but one thing troubled him... she was the only woman in all his 63 years to get a reaction like this out of him. He never showed any real emotion with his other mistresses. She began to suck him hard and her tongue slid around him. His hand rested on her head, running his finger through her soft hair. He started to shake a little, he was losing control but didn't care, and it had never felt this good before. He was breathing harder and harder every second, his nails scraped across her scalp as he grabbed a fist full of her hair. A moment later he came. His breathing slowed in minutes and she gave him a quick peck on the lips

"You are rather good at the task." he told her, "However and I am rather good at things too." he grabbed her by the hair and kissed her hard and then shoved her on the bed. Katane gasped in surprise and then gave him a little surprise of removing her shirt. Palpatine smiled at her and he removed the rest of his garments. He crawled on top of her and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

"Oh..." Katane gasped. His tongue flicked her rock hard nipple and then nipped in hard. Katane yelped in pain. Her finger nails scratched at his shoulders. "Again" she said softly. He smiled and gave her what she wanted. He sat up and slipped off the end of the bed where Katane's feet dangled. She looked disappointed that he left her chest but he would make up for it. He undid her boots and slipped them off, along with her socks. And with one quick tug he had her pants off. She was wet and ready for him and he was done playing with her, he had his needs too and right now he needed her. She scooted up further on the bed and he followed her once she was situated and spread her legs for him and he thrusted into her sharp. She was tighter then he would of thought but he wasn't complaining. He thrusted into her again and this time he felt it break and heard her shriek. She was tight because she hadn't done this before. He grinned wickedly. It pleased him to know she picked him for the task of breaking her.

"Don't stop..." she said when she had adjusted to the pain. He leaned down and whispered in her, "I don't plan too." she smiled in bliss and he started thrusting again and again. Katane felt the heat in her body raise, he felt great inside her. She kept repeating his name as if she knew no other word.

"Palpatine...deeper." she moaned and he gave her a hard thrust that sent them both over the edge. her walls squeezed tight around him and he let anything he had go inside her.

Hours later Katane was asleep lying on her Palpatine's chest. She was finally happy, Kal was gone and she wasn't paying for his betrayal anymore, She was completely happy.

Chapter 7

2 years later, Katane was now Emperor Palpatine's assistant as well as his bed mate. It was just him and her now that the Death Star was being built and Vader and Tarkin where put in charge. They were gone which made Katane very pleased. They didn't like her or the affect she had on their leader. She didn't give a damn Palpatine was hers and that's all that mattered. However, the last few days had changed everything...

Katane sat in their room looking out at the city. She would really miss it. She stared down at the note in her hands and then at the bag of her belongings in the corner of the room. tears slipped from her eyes. She loved Palpatine but what she had found out a week ago would destroy all his plans and all his hard work. Katane was pregnant and she wasn't going to let him give up the empire for her and the baby and who is to say he would. The empire was too important for its leader to be distracted with a mate and child. She was going to the planet Dathomir. There were dark force users there called the Nightsister, She could find refuge with them, however, they are not Palpatine fans so she would have to keep quite about her past as well as who the babies father was.

Katane Left the note on their bed and headed for the space port, soon this would be just a pleasant memory but that's the way it had to be. Katane knew from the moment they became mates it wouldn't be forever and then she was gone.

Hours later Palpatine enter the room he shared with Katane and notice right way that her things were gone and then he saw the note. Picking it up he read it: Because I knew you I have been change for the better...I love you. Katane Had kissed, held, and made love to him many times but she never used the words "I love you" before and he had never either and probably silently discourage her from saying it. Even a man as proud as he could now admit it hurt that it hadn't been. He didn't know why she left and he never would be he never stopped thinking of her... never stopped loving her.

The End.


	2. Epilogue

"Push, Katane, Push!" The woman shouted.  
" I AM" Katane Yelled back. Her water broke 12 hours ago and now the  
baby was about to be born. A Nightsister named Shada, who was Katane  
faith friend, had used the force to ease her pain when the baby had  
finally come.  
"One more big push" Shada said. Katane shrieked in pain and the baby  
was. Katane pasted out from exhaustion.  
"Its a boy," Shada exclaimed.  
" A horrid thing!" A voice called from the door. Shada turned to see  
the Nightsisters leader.  
"Gethzerion!" Shada said as she held the child close and tried to  
muffle his cries.  
"It should be distroyed." Gethzerion said, " Give it here. No men are allowed."  
"NO!" Katane gasped coming too, " He will be taught to be a Sith. He  
will be a powerful ally to us."  
"I gave you haven Katane, back when you had no force powers and  
pregnant with a man's baby, whom you don't now the identity of and you  
claimed he raped you."  
"He will be better then his father and he will from the Singing  
Mountain Clan to their knees. I have for see it." Katane said through  
gritted teeth as she sat up.  
"You are far to weak in the force to for see much a thing." Gethzerion  
spat, " I have not even for seen that."  
"He is my son and I am keeping him! You will have to kill me if you  
want to kill him." Katane spat back, she was now on her feet.  
"The sisters will not take kindly to that." Shada said, " We can teach  
him to do our bidding, Gethzerion."  
"We don't need a man to do that." She said, " However, Killing you  
would be a mistake. Keep you damn child. If he is to become a Sith it  
is all on you, I will have nothing to do with him." She stormed off.  
Katane sat back down on her bed and Shada placed the child in her  
hands. She looked at him, he had his father's eyes.  
"She understands that the sisters hold you in high praise, Katane. she  
will keep her word." Shada said, " If she had killed you. they would  
revolt thinking anyone of them could be next."  
"Thank you, Shada." Katane said with a smile toward her baby. he had  
stopped crying and just stared at his mother, " The galaxy is your my  
son. you will be brought up up in the ways of the dark side. And you  
will rule this world as a Sith, a Sith like your father."  
"Don't say that too loudly," Shada warned sitting beside her friends.  
She was the only person Katane had ever revealed who the baby's father  
was. Shada was a trusted friend and kept her secret.  
"Did you really have that vision?" Shada asked.  
"Yes, the force has become strong with me since learn it here." The  
baby now cud and held his mother's pinky finger.  
"You learn the force so easily." Shada said, " Do you think Palpatine  
passed so of it to you?"  
"I thought we were supposed to keep quit." Katane said. Shada smiled  
and asked, " What are you going to name him?"  
"Sidious." Katane said, " It was his father's Sith name."  
"Perfect." Shada whispered. they watched the baby fall a sleep and  
soon shada left Katane to be alone with her child. She placed him in  
his makeshift crib and whispered to him, " You will rule the Empire  
someday...my son...my Sidious." She gave the crib a slight rock and  
then climbed back into her bed. Childbirth had left Katane weak and  
exhausted, she needed to rest and left the Force heal her. As she  
drifted off she though of the man she loves, the man who is the father  
of the child who slept only four feet away, the man she could never  
see again...Her Palpatine.

P.s. The Nightsister, The Singing Mountain Clan, Dathomir, and  
Gethzerion are all from Star Wars: The Courtship of Princess  
Leia...its a book and a good one so read it.


End file.
